FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the application of drywall mud and plaster to structures and more particularly, to a texturing roller for texturing flat surfaces such as floors, walls and ceilings in structures. The texturing roller is designed to dispense a viscous liquid such as drywall joint compound or "mud", wall plaster materials and the like used in the construction industry. Typically, the texturing roller is rolled through a liquid drywall joint compound or "mud" of suitable viscosity and applied to a floor, wall or ceiling in order to impart a texturing pattern to the floor, wall or ceiling, after which the textured surface is painted and exhibits a decorative effect from the texturing pattern.
One of the problems realized in the application of joint compound or drywall "mud", as well as various plaster mixtures and compositions and floor leveling compounds to walls, ceilings and floors respectively, in the construction industry is that of providing an instrument or tool which will apply a random texturing effect to the flat surface without "skipping", deteriorating or malfunctioning due to applicator design deficiencies. For example, conventional texturing rollers are typically characterized by a wooden cylinder having an opening extending longitudinally through the center thereof for mounting the roller on a special frame having a handle. Multiple leather discs are randomly stapled to the outside surface of the wooden cylinder in close proximity to each other and the radially-extending edges of these crowded, convoluted discs impart a texturing effect to a flat surface such as a floor, wall or ceiling when the texturing roller is rolled through a preparation of joint compound, plaster or other composition, for application to the floor, wall or ceiling. In a typical application, many of the leather discs are torn from the conventional rotating roller cylinder during application of the drywall mud or plaster, since the staples tend to either pull out or break due to rust and repeated use, as the conventional texturing roller is constantly subjected to a water environment. Furthermore, application of the staples to the leather discs in securing the leather discs to the wooden roller produces relatively wide anchor lines across the surfaces of the discs at the heads of the staples, thereby inhibiting the natural curling and convoluted orientation of the discs and muting the desired texturing effect as the roller is operated to apply mud or plaster to the floor, wall or ceiling. Moreover, the specialized frame necessary to mount the conventional wooden texturing roller is somewhat expensive and cannot be used in ordinary painting operations, since it will not accommodate conventional tubular paint rollers extensively used in the trade. Moreover, due to the necessity of using a solid wooden roller in which the staples are anchored, the conventional texturing roller is necessarily heavy, especially when periodically immersed in the water-based drywall mud or plaster, which soaks into the wooden roller after prolonged use.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new and improved texturing roller which is characterized by a roller cylinder having a cylinder bore defining a cylinder wall and capable of fitting on a conventional roller frame. Multiple openings or perforations are provided in the roller cylinder wall for accommodating fasteners such as rivets which crowd multiple leather discs against each other on the outside surface of the roller cylinder to facilitate texturing floors, walls and ceilings with plaster, drywall mud or the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a texturing roller which is simple in design, durable in construction and is capable of fitting on a conventional paint roller frame and includes a conventional roller cylinder having a cylinder bore for accommodating the paint roller frame cylinder stay and provided with multiple random openings or perforations for accommodating rivets and securing multiple leather discs in crowded fashion to the outside surface of the roller cylinder to facilitate texturing a flat surface such as a floor, wall or ceiling with drywall mud, plaster or a similar material or texturing composition.